Journey to the Heart
by Queen Simba94
Summary: A young lioness finds love and friendship after retreating an attack with her heart-broken mother. She and her mother is taken in by a pride that's ruled by white lions and that's when the danger comes. A jealous pride member sides with an evil pride out to kill the mother an daughter. Will things turn out for the best, can love be found again and can old wounds heal with love?
1. Journey to Freedom

**Author's Note: thank you for taking time and reading this story. I put a lot of ideas into this and couldn't wait to share it with you. I never thought about writhing about black lions, till I read Kiara32's stories Journey to Royalty and Single Step. There are some mentions of Lion King Characters in here, but this story is mostly about my OCs.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the character that are unfamiliar. But everything else belongs to Disney**.

Chapter 1: Journey to Freedom

Thunder cracked against the night sky as rain began to pour on a horror scene. Lionesses and lions were being slaughter left and right.

"Mother, what's going on?" a bright yellow teen lioness cried to another bright yellow lioness

The teen lioness eyes are grayish blue and her muzzle, belly, eyeshades, inner thighs and paws were cream colored. Her nose and tail tuff were black. The other bright yellow lioness had orange eyes and the same cream second fur. But her tail tuff was dark brown.

"Alice, I want you to run! I will be right behind you" said the older yellow lioness

"Mother, I'm not leaving you alone!" yelled the teen lioness

The mother lioness growled and was about to say something when a dark grey lioness with red eyes jumped infornt of them snarling.

"Yevette" growled the mother lioness

"Victoria, such a pleasure to see you again" snarled the dark grey lioness

The teen lioness looks up at her mother and said "Mother, who is she?"

The dark grey lioness smirked and said "Why, didn't mother dearest tell you about me?"

Victoria growled and said "Alice run now!"

The teen lioness sighed and ran off without another word. Victoria looked at Yevette and snarled.

"What the hell, do you think you were doing?"

Yevette smirked and said "She needs to know about her other family"

"Over my dead body" Victoria roared

"Your wish is my command!" Yevette snarled as she pounced

The two lionesses bit and scratched. Victoria took many hits to the body, but after awhile Victoria pinned Yevette.

"Ha, you don't have the guts" laughed Yevette with blood oozing out of her wounds

Victoria snarled and said "You don't know me well"

Then she bit down on Yevette's throat till the dark grey lioness went limp. Victoria smiled satisfied and ran the way her daughter ran. Alice ran till she came to a dead end, a cliff edged.

"Alice!" yelled Victoria as she ran over to her daughter out of breathe

"Mother…" Alice started but was cut off by a nearby roar

"Alice, dear we have to jump" said Victoria running to the cliff's edge

"What! Are you crazy? We will be killed!" Alice shouted

Victoria looked at her daughter and said "We will be killed, if we don't jump"

Alice sighed and walked to her mother's side.

Victoria nuzzled Alice and said "on three"

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

Mother and daughter jumped of the cliff and into the river below. Alice was the first to surface, but a raging current dragged her back under and she couldn't swim to the top. Then Alice world went black.

**Author's Note: So how was the first chapter? Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**


	2. First Sight

Chapter 2: First Sight

She blinked her eyes open and covered them with her cream tip colored paw with a groan.

"Thank the kings! You are awake" said a male voice

She took her paw off her eyes and gasped at what she saw. There standing in a cave entrance was a young white lion with bright blue eyes.

"Am I dead?"

The white lion chuckled and said "No, but if I didn't find you when I did…you would of been"

"I'm not dead, then where am I?"

The young white lion smiled and said "You're in the Sunrise Lands"

"And you are?"

The white lion chuckled and said "Oh where are my manners, I am Prince Babar and you are?"

"Alice"

Babar smiled and said "well nice to meet you, Alice"

"So, how long have I been out?"

Babar smiled and walked over to Alice and sat.

"A week, the other lioness we found woke up yesterday"

Alice jumped up at that, but lay back down with a hiss.

Babar chuckled and said "you know her?"

Alice rolled her eyes and said "she's my mother"

"I do see the resembemlence now"

Alice sighed and laid her head on her paws.

Babar looked down and said "I can get her, if you want to see her"

Alice looked up and gave a small smile and said "Thank You"

Babar nodded and walked out of the cave into the blinding sun. Alice sighed and laid her head back on her paws and closed her eyes.

"Alice!"

Alice looked up and smiled, there stud her mother. Victoria smiled and walked over to her and nuzzled Alice.

"How are you doing darling?"

Alice nuzzled her mother back and said "a little sore, but okay…I guess"

Victoria chuckled and said "The lions here are very nice, expesecaliy that handsome white lion"

Alice blushed and said "mom!"

Victoria laughed and said "Why don't you come with me to the watering hole"

Alice nodded and got up, with help from her mother and walked out into the light.


	3. New Friends, New Rivals

Chapter 3: New Friends, New Rivals

Alice and Victoria got to a watering hole with crystal clear water. They bend down and lapped up the cool liquid. As they were drinking they didn't hear the laughter coming their way till the last moment. Alice looked up and turned and saw two cubs run into her and they fell in to the water. Alice resurfaces and spit water out.

"Oh dear, are you okay?"

Alice looked up and saw a tawny teen lioness. The teen lioness had a lighter tawny muzzle, throat, belly, inner thighs, eyeshades and paws. Her eyes were reddish-brown and her tail tuff was dark brown, almost black.

"Yeah, I am fine" said Alice getting out of the water and shaking her fur dry

Victoria walked over to her daughter and asked "You sure you okay?"

Alice sat and nodded. The teen lioness walked over and said "I'm very sorry; my friend was watching the cubs and they ran off when she turned her back"

Then two wet cubs walked up with a red teen lioness. The red lioness was dark red with a lighter red muzzle, throat, belly, paws, inner thighs and eyeshades. Her eyes were a golden hazel and her tail tuff is a darker red.

"It's okay, really" Alice said with a small smile

The tawny teen lioness smiled and said "I haven't seen you two before"

Victoria smiled and said "King Minus, let us join today…well yesterday"

The tawny teen lioness smiled and said "It's nice to have more lionesses, I'm Mya and this is my friend Rose"

Alice nodded and said "I'm Alice and this is my mother, Victoria"

"Oh, and these little rascals are Jack and Jake, they're twins"

Alice nodded and smiled. Jack is golden brown with creamy muzzle, belly, chest, paws and chestnut under eyeshades. His eyes are a reddish color with a mild brown tuff on his head and same as his tail tuff. Jake is the same, but his tuff on his head is an auburn color and his eyes are orange.

Alice smiled and said "They're so cute"

Jake and Jack smiled while Rose laughed and said "They're evil little things"

Mya glared at her friend and Alice's smile dropped.

"They're not evil, they're just cubs" Alice said ruffling up Jake's tuff and making him giggle

"Yes Rose, remember when you were a cub" said Babar walking over

Rose smiled and nuzzled Babar, but he pulled away with a glare. Then he looked up at Alice and said "My father wants me to show you around the kingdom"

Rose growled as she saw the loving look Babar was giving this new lioness. She growled louder and stormed off. Mya sighed and shook her head.

Babar shook his head and looked back at Alice with a smile on his face.

"So what do you say?" Babar asked

Alice nodded and got up and walked away with Babar by her side.


	4. Father and Daughter time

Chapter 5: Father and Daughter time

Mya smiled as she watched her friend walked off with Alice.

"He really has fell hard"

Victoria looked at the younger lioness and said "What do you mean?"

Mya chuckled and said "I haven't seen him this happy in awhile"

Victoria smiled and looked the way her daughter walked off.

"Mya"

Mya and Victoria looked and saw a dark brown lioness with reddish-brown eyes and colorless paws. Her muzzle and belly are a pale brown color. Her tail tuff is black.

"Mya, your father is looking for you"

"Where is he, mother?" Mya asked standing up

"He's speaking with Minus"

Mya nodded and ran off to the Royal Cave.

The lioness looked at Victoria and smiled.

"You must be Victoria"

Victoria nodded and smile.

"My name is Kula"

Victoria smiled and said "it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Me and some of the ladies are going out to hunt, do you want to come along and see where the hunting grounds are" Kula said turning away

Victoria smiled and got up and followed Kula away. Mya ran to a large rock structure. There's a large cave in the middle of the rock with rocky stairs leading up. Near the cave was two lions, one white and the other was tawny.

"Hey dad, you wanted to see me" said Mya once she climbed up the rocky stairs

The tawny lion looked and smiled.

"Yes, I did. I thought we could patrol the boarders together"

Mya smiled and said "sure dad"

The white lion smiled and said "see you at dinner, Mheetu"

The tawny lion bowed his head as the white lion walked away. Mheetu's muzzle, belly, paws and eyeshades are a lighter tawny color. His eyes are a rich blue and his mane is a light rich mild brown. Father and daughter walked down the rocky stairs.

"So you met the new lionesses, I heard one of them is around your age" said Mheetu with a smile

Mya giggled and said "Yea dad, I did. She's really nice and pretty. Babar even thinks so"

Mheetu chuckled and said "So you think you know who our future queen will be"

Mya giggled and said "I know she is dad. Babar hasn't been this happy since Queen Esme's death"

Mheetu sighed as he remembered his friend's mother death.

"Yes I know"

Mheetu looked at his daughter and smiled. _Such a beautiful_ _lioness my princess is becoming, _thought Mheetu.

"So what about you, is there a lion that caught my baby girl's eye"

Mya groaned "Dad! One I'm not a baby anymore and two there's no males in this pride old enough for me"

Mheetu chuckled and said "but when you do find that special someone, I will be the first to know"

Mya rolled her eyes and said "Oh father, no matter how many princes I fall in love with you will always be my king"

Mheetu chuckled and said "you sure know how to make an old lion feel good"

Mya giggled and nuzzled Mheetu and said "Oh daddy! You're not old"

Mheetu chuckled and looked up at the sky to see the sun setting.

"We should head home, it's getting dark and I'm sure the hunting party should be coming back any minute with diner"

Mya nodded and followed her father back to the Royal Cave.


	5. An Unpleasant Hunting Trip

Chapter 5: An Unpleasant Hunting Trip

The sun began to set in the African sky. On a hill top sat a group of lionesses. One of the lionesses was white as snow like the king and prince.

"Princess"

The white lioness turned her head to see Rose.

"How many times have I told you to call me just Celestia"

Rose nodded and said "My mother wants to know when the hunt is going to start"

Celestia is all white with orange eyes and white fur sticking up on her head.

Celestia looked at the younger lioness and said "As soon as Kula show"

Rose bowed her head and walked away as Victoria and Kula walked up and sat by Celestia.

Celestia smiled and turned to Kula and said "Kula, you ready to lead the hunt"

Kula nodded and walked down the hill with 4 lionesses following.

"You must be Victoria, my dad won't stop talking about you" Celestia said with a smiled as she looked at Victoria

Victoria blushed as she had nothing to say. Celestia smiled and turned her attention back on the hunt. Down in the savannah Kula was giving the other lionesses the plan when she felt a sharp pain in her belly.

"Are you alright, Kula?" asked a red lioness with golden hazel eyes

Kula nodded and whispered "I'm fine, Ruby"

Ruby's muzzle, throat, paws, inner thighs, eyeshades and belly are creamy red color. Her nose and tail tuff are a darker red.

Ruby looked unconvinced but dismissed it.

"Everyone got the plan down?" Kula asked the lionesses standing before her

She was answered with roars. Kula nodded and headed in the direction of a zebra heard. Kula spotted an old male away from its herd. Kula gave signal and stalked over to the lone male. Just as she was about to give chase another wave of pain shot through her making her roar. The zebra looked up and galloped off but didn't get far because a red blur pounced on him, sending the stallion to the ground. When Ruby felt the stallion go limp, she let go of his throat and ran to Kula's side. Kula is now lying on her side panting as the pain keeps shouting through her body.

"Kula, stay with us" said Celestia

Kula's world kept blinking in and out, but soon it went black.


	6. An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Surprise

Mheetu and Mya were heading home when a young light brown and white falcon flew down and landed infornt of them.

"Mheetu! I'm glad I found you" the falcon said out of breathe

Mheetu bend down and said "Zeus, calm down. What's going on?"

The falcon took deep breathes and said "Kula pasted out on the hunt-"

Zeus didn't get to finished because Mheetu leap over the bird and bolted home.

Mya looked from her retreating father to Zeus and said "Hop on" as she bend down

Zeus jumped on Mya's back and the teen lioness took off. Mheetu had so many thoughts running through his head that he didn't know that he was home till he ran into a white mass.

"Mheetu" said a deep voice

Mheetu looked up from the ground to see a white lion with orange eyes. Mheetu got up and bowed.

"My apologizes King Minus"

Minus was all white with bright blue eyes.

Minus chuckled and said "It's alright friend"

Mheetu looked up at the cave and back at Minus.

"Is she okay?"

Minus sighed and said "Flash hasn't come out yet"

Just then a young golden cheetah with amber eyes and a cream underbelly walked down the rocky stairs to the two male lions.

"Is my mate okay?" Mheetu asked worry filled in his blue eyes

The cheetah smiled and said "They are doing fine, Mheetu"

Mheetu was token back, _what did he mean by they are doing fine._

Flash laughed and said "Kula is expecting"

Mheetu's confused look turned into a really fool like grin and he ran up to the cave.

Minus shook his head and turned to the young cheetah.

"Thank you, Flash"

Flash bowed and said "my honor sire"

"How are your lessons going?"

Flash laughed and said "fine sire, Rafiki is great teacher. A little crazy, but very wise"

Minus laughed a booming laugh and said "How is old Rafiki?"

"Well sire, he just presented the Pride Lands new heir early this morning"

"Ah yes, I remember Zeus telling me about the ceremony this afternoon"

Flash nodded and said "I have to go Sire; Rafiki wants to teach me one more lesson toady before I turn in"

Minus nodded and said "Yes, go and tell old Rafiki King Minus says hello"

Flash bowed and said "I always do" and sped off

Minus shook his head and walked up the rocky stairs and into the cave. There was Mheetu and Mya nuzzling a tire Kula. Minus smiled at the growing family and turned around walked down the rocky stairs and into the savannah. In the savannah stud a mountain with rocky stairs that lead to the very top. Once Minus got to the top he was surprise to see his son.

"Babar"

The young white lion turned and smiled.

"Father, what are you doing up here?"

Minus chuckled and said "I should be asking you that"

Babar chuckled and said "this is where mom told me about the great Kings and Queens of the past and future"

Minus chuckled and said "Yes, this is where she told me also"

Babar sighed and said "I miss her, father"

Minus sighed and said "So do I"

Babar looked from his father to the star filled sky, where one star shone brighter than the rest.

**AN/ I think when someone dies and they are being** **remembered their star shines brighter than the others.**


	7. A cub name Midnight

**Author's Note: I thank everyone who reviewed my last six chapters. **

Chapter 7: A cub name Midnight

The sun rose high the next morning. On the border of the Sunrise Lands and another kingdom laid a medium cave. In that cave laid a sleeping young cheetah. The cave lay on the beautiful green land of the Sunrise Lands and next to it laid a river. But in this river a log lay as a bridge across to the other kingdom.

"Help!" cried a voice

"Hmp" said the cheetah while he blinked his amber eyes open

"Help!" cried the voice again

The young cheetah jumped up and ran out of his cave and to the source of the cries, which led him to the river. When he got to the river he stud shocked. There in the raging river was a cheetah cub trying to keep above the water.

"Help!" the cub cried before going under

The young cheetah shook his head and dashed for the river. He jumped in and dived down for the cub. A second later he resurfaces with a damp cub in his jaws. Once he was on land he sat the cub down and began pushing the cub's chest. Soon the cub coughs the water up.

"You okay?"

The cub looked up with unusual midnight blue eyes and whimpered.

"Its okay, I'm here to help. Can you tell me your name?"

The cub whimpered a little and nodded "Midnight"

Then an orange blur pounced on the young male cheetah. He looked up to see a young golden orange female cheetah with orange-brown eyes snarling.

"Nessa!" Midnight cried

The female cheetah looked from the cheetah under her to the cub.

"He saved me"

The female cheetah stops snarling and stepped off the male cheetah.

"I'm sorry about that"

The male cheetah got up and smiled and said "I understand, I would have had the same thoughts if I was in your paws"

The female cheetah smiled and said "thank you, I'm Vanessa. But the ones close to me call me Nessa"

The male cheetah smiled and said "I'm Flash"

Vanessa smiled and said "I should be going"

"Wait, do you have a place to go?" Flash asked

Vanessa looked at him with curious eyes.

Flash blushed and said "I mean, you shouldn't travel with Midnight like that, she could get sick"

Vanessa nodded and said "I know but I have two others waiting for me and where could we stay?"

"If you have more cubs than you can stay here" Flash suggested

"You would do that?" Vanessa asked

Flash nodded and said "I'm hardly ever home, and when I am it's just to sleep"

"Thank you" Vanessa said

Flash nodded and Vanessa said "I'll go get the other two" and nuzzled Flash before running off

Flash sat there with a surprised expression which turned into a goofy smile.


	8. Sparks Flying

Chapter 8: Sparks Flying

Vanessa soon came back with a cheetah cub and a teen cheetah.

Vanessa stopped and said "Flash, this is Splinter and Dasher. They're brothers"

Splinter was the cub and he was yellow pelted with brown eyes. Dasher was the teen and he was yellow pelted with grey eyes.

"So, you're cubs?" Flash asked

Vanessa laughed and said "oh kings no! I rescued them when they were abandoned"

"Oh, that's very noble of you" Flash said with a smile

Vanessa couldn't help but smile. At the Royal Cave Victoria had just woke up and was headed for the water hole when a voice stopped her.

"Victoria"

Victoria turned and saw the king, she bowed.

"Good Morning your highness"

Minus chuckled and said "Please, just Minus"

Victoria lifted her head and Minus couldn't help but smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me"

Victoria giggled and said "Sure, I would like that"

Alice sat not far away looking on with a smile on her face.

"Hey Alice, whatcha doing?"

Alice almost jumped out of her fur.

She turned and saw Babar laughing.

"You sure like to sneak up on people"

Babar smiled and walked over to Alice and sat.

"I haven't seen my father this happy in awhile"

Alice looked back her mother and Minus and said "That's what Mya said about you" then she looked at Babar and said "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mother?"

Babar sighed and said "she was killed"

Alice gasped and asked "by who?"

Babar sighed and said "An outlander lioness, I saw the whole thing. I couldn't help because I had to protect Jake and Jack"

Alice shook her head and said "Why would someone kill your mother?"

Babar looked at Alice and said "I don't really know"

Alice can see that he's hiding something so she dismissed it and got up.

Babar looked up and asked "What's wrong?"

Alice shook her head, "Nothing, just going to the watering hole wanna come"

Babar smiled and got up and followed Alice to the watering hole.


	9. Farewell Ceremony

Chapter 9: Farewell Ceremony

"Nick!"

A young dark brown lion with pale brown muzzle belly and paws, his eyes were orange and his growing mane was black came walking over to an older dark brown lion with a pale brown belly and muzzle. His paws are colorless, his eyes were reddish- brown and his mane is black.

"Yes father"

"Your mother and I are going to vist your aunt and uncle, do you want to come, son" said the older lion

"No dad, I'll stay here and keep watch of kingdom"

The older lion smiled and said "Alright, son"

"Chumvi"

The older lion turned and saw his mate and old friend.

"Yes, dear"

A tan-cream lioness with a tuff on her head and orange eyes stepped up and said "Malka offered to watch the kingdom, while we are away"

Chumvi looked at the lion standing next to his mate. He was golden with a cream color muzzle, belly and paws. His mane was black and his eyes are a deep brown.

"You sure you want to do this, Malka?" Chumvi asked

The golden lion nodded and looked at Nick, who turned away.

Chumvi looked at his son and said "will I see you at the farewell ceremony?"

Nick looked at his father and said "I'm not sure; I have sparring lessons with JoAnn"

Chumvi nodded and walked away with his mate. Malka watched the king and queen leave then he turned to the prince and smiled.

"I know the real reason why you want to stay" Malka said taking a step closer to the prince

Nick gasped and growled "You don't know anything!"

Malka smirked and said "then why don't you want to go see your aunt and uncle" taking another step closer

Nick noticed the closeness and took a step back.

Nick shook his head and said "I have to go, um JoAnn is waiting for me" and with that the prince ran off

Malka stud with knowing smile on his face and then walked off the ceremony. Chumvi and his mate stepped out of their cave to be greeted by their pride's roars. Chumvi nodded and the pride quite down.

"Thank you all, for your farewells" Chumvi started with a voice of authority

"You shall be not alone, our son; your future king will be here to guide the land while we are gone"

The pride erupted in roars and cheers. Chumvi looked at the sky and saw the sun was beginning to set.

"Its time for us to go, now remember we will always be with you" Chumvi said before walking away with his tan mate in tow

As the king and queen walked away from the cave the pride flanked them with bowed heads. Soon the royals were out of sight. Malka sat not far away waiting for the prince to show up with a young lioness. But he soon spotted the lioness he was looking for, but she was alone.

"Malka, there you are" said the young lioness

Malka walked over and said "JoAnn, where's Nick?"

The lioness rolled her eyes and said "I was gonna asked you the same thing. We had sparring lessons"

JoAnn is a bright golden brown lioness, a little younger than Malka, and Nick's parents. Her muzzle, belly, inner thighs, paws and eyeshades are a light beige color. She has a dark brown tail tuff and ear rims and her eyes are orange. She had golden fur sticking up on her head.

Malka shook his head and said "I think I know where he's at" and walked off

JoAnn shook her and thought to herself _their feelings for each other is really not hard to see, only ones who don't know is the king and queen. _With that JoAnn walked way to find some lionesses to go hunting.


	10. Feelings Revealed

Chapter 10: Feelings Revealed

Minus and Victoria had a great time on their walk. Till Minus stopped walking and stared at Victoria. Soon Victoria felt the king's absence and turned to see him staring at her.

"King Minus, what's wrong?"

Minus kept looking at Victoria and smiled as he walked to her and stopped only inches from her face.

"Victoria, there's something I'm been wanting to tell you" said Minus as he put a white paw on Victoria's

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked

"I know we have only knew each other for few days, but in that time I realized my feelings for you"

Victoria's eyes went wide and she said "I'm flattered, really but I'm still healing after what happen with my Ex-mate"

Minus nodded and said "I understand, maybe one day"

Victoria smiled and nuzzled the white lion and said "one day" and walked away

Alice was walking in the savannah when Babar walked up. Alice rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Is there something you have to do, instead of following me around like a lost cub?"

Babar smiled and said "I just like you, that's all"

Alice blushed and then growled "well don't"

Babar smiled and said "to late"

Alice was walking away but stopped when she heard what he said. She went to turn her head but as soon as she did a pair of white lips crashed onto hers. Alice was surprised but smiled as she kissed back. Thirty seconds later they pulled away with smiles on their faces.

"This doesn't mean anything!" Alice growled, trying to hold the temptation to nuzzle the white lion infornt of her

"But I think it do" Babar said with a smirk and a wink before walking away

Alice sat there with a blank expression on her face. But the two didn't know was that a certain red teen lioness saw the whole thing and turned away with hate in her eyes.


	11. Evil Planning

Chapter 11: Evil Planning

In a land that's filled with dead bones laid lionesses, some lionesses were fighting over scraps of bones.

"Nash! Nash!" yelled a dark grey lioness

The lioness was dark grey with a lighter grey muzzle, belly, paws and eyeshades. Her tail tuff is black and her eyes were a grayish blue. Sitting on a dirt mound was a large black lion. He looked down at the lioness calling him.

"What is it Rachel, it better be good"

The lion's muzzle and belly were a dark grey. His mane was black and his eyes were grayish blue.

The dark grey lioness nodded and said "I found your mate and daughter"

The lion's eyes went wide and said "Where?"

"A kingdom called Sunrise lands"

Nash nodded and said "we can't attack; we don't have that kind of back up" then he turned to Rachel and said "See if we can get help on the inside of that pride"

Rachel nodded and Nash continued "I'm sure there's someone they made foes with"

Rachel bowed and ran off back to the Sunrise lands. Rose was walking by the boarder and was thinking of ways to get rid of Alice when a nearby bush rustled. Rose stopped moving, but soon she was pinned to the ground by a grey lioness.

"Help!" Rose cried

But the grey lioness slammed her head on the ground and Rose's lights went out. Rachel looked down at the young lioness with a smile and took Rose by her scruff and dragged the young lioness away. When Rose opened her eyes she was greeted with an evil kind of laugh.

"I'm glad you're awake"

Rose looked up and saw Rachel sitting there with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want?" Rose growled

Rachel chuckled and said "I need your help"

Rose snarled "With what?"

Rachel smiled and said "there's someone in your pride that my brother and I are looking for"

Rose sat up and said "like who?"

Rachel chuckled "Do you know a Victoria and an Alice"

Rose snarled and said "Yea"

Rachel smirked and said "Well they are my niece and sister in-law"

Rose gasped and said "I thought Victoria didn't have a mate"

Rachel laughed and said "enough of Victoria, tell me what you know about my dear old niece"

Rose closes her eyes, reopens them and said "She's getting real close to the lion that I love"

Rachel smiled and said "Any dirt on this lion that my niece doesn't know about?"

Rose thought for a moment and said "Babar does have two sons, but they're not really his. Babar found them a few months ago"

Rachel smiled and said "what my niece don't know, will hurt her"

Rose smiled and said "Yea, I'll do that"

Rachel smirked and said "Now go and talk to Alice, we will meet here at sunset tomorrow"

Rose nodded and ran off to find Alice; Rachel turned and returned to Nash.


	12. Lies and Warning

Chapter 12: Lies and a Warning

The next morning Zeus was flying over the lands when he spotted a lion and a lioness.

"Halt! State your business" Zeus said once he landed infornt of the two lions

The lion smiled and said "I am King Chumvi and this is my mate and queen Tama. We are here on a vist"

Zeus folded his wings and said "oh really, King Minus hasn't told me anything. Who are you here to see?"

Chumvi bend down and said "my sister Kula and her mate"

Zeus gasped and said "You're Miss Kula's brother?"

Chumvi nodded and said "yes, I'm her older brother"

Zeus bowed and said "forgive me, if you follow me I will show you were Miss Kula and her family is"

Chumvi nodded and followed Zeus once he took to the sky with Tama in tow. At this time Kula was sunbathing on a rock when she saw her brother and sister in-law.  
"Chumvi!" Kula yelled as she leaped off her rock and ran over to her brother

Chumvi smiled and welcome his sister with hug.

"Oh, Kula I missed you so much"

Kula giggled and said "I missed you too"

Kula pulled away and hugged Tama and said "Where's my nephew?"

Tama rolled her eyes and said "He stayed"

Chumvi looked around and said "where's my niece?"

Just then he was pounced on. When he looked up he smiled.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Mya"

Mya giggled and nuzzled Chumvi and said "I missed you uncle Chumvi"

Mheetu walked over chuckling and nuzzled Kula.

"It good to see you Chumvi"

Chumvi nodded and said "so what's new?"

Kula smiled and said as she leaned on Mheetu, "We're expecting again"

Chumvi smiled and hugged his sister and brother in-law. Meanwhile Rose was walking around looking for Alice. She soon found her by the watering hole.

"_Perfect" _Rose purred as she walked over to the yellow lioness

"Alice"

Alice looked up and said "Oh, good morning Rose"

Rose nodded and said "I know I haven't been the nicest, but I need to tell you something about Babar"

Alice's eyes went wide and she asked "like what?"

Rose smirked and said "I'm afraid he has a mate and has two sons with her"

Alice sat down with tears in her eyes and cried.

"I'm truly sorry, Alice. I hope for the best" Rose said before walking off with an evil smile

In the savannah Flash was running his full speed. He had to get to King Minus and warn him. Soon the Royal Cave was in sight.

"King Minus! King Minus!" Flash yelled

Minus soon walked down with Celestia in tow.

"Flash, my boy what's wrong?" Minus asked once he and his daughter was infornt of the young Cheetah

Flash took deep breathes and said "Rafiki wants to warn you of danger coming"


	13. A Sad Story

Chapter 13: A Sad Story

Rose was resting next to her mother till the sun began to set. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and sneaked away. When Rose got to the borders she was greeted by Rachel.

"Well?"

Rose smiled and said "I got her where it hurts"

Rachel laughed and said "good, there's one more thing"

Rose smile drop and said "What?"

"My brother wants to meet you"

Rose thought for a moment and smiled. Rachel smiled and began to the quest back to Nash with Rose in tow. The sun went down pretty quickly after that. Alice was sitting in a flied thinking about what Rose told her when she felt the grass rustle.

"I know you are here" Alice snarled

Babar walked over to Alice and said "What's wrong? I was looking for you all day"

Alice got up and growled "you want to know what's wrong, you're what's wrong!"

Babar was taken back, "me? What did I do?"

Alice growled "You played me like a fool! Why didn't you tell me you had a mate and cubs! Have I met them?"

Babar was shocked and asked "how…?"

"How did I know? Your good friend Rose told me!"

Babar closed his eyes and growled "Rose!"

He reopened them and said "Please Alice let me explain"

Alice was about to leave, but she thought _it's only fair to listen to what he has to say_.

She turned and sat, wrapped her tail around her paws and said "I'm listening"

Babar sighed and said "one there's no mate and yes you met them"

Alice tilted her head and Babar said with a sigh "Jack and Jake"

Alice eyes went wide and said "They don't look like you though"

Babar looked down and said "that's because I found them"

Alice was speechless and Babar started the story,

"I was walking the northern border with Mheetu when we spotted two golden cubs with scars in the river. We took them to Flash and he told us they will be okay. When they woke they didn't remember anything so I name them Jack and Jake"

Alice was wide eyed, "Why you name them that?"

Babar sighed and continued to the story,

"They looked so alike that those names came to mind…"

Babar stopped and Alice saw a tear rolled down the white lion's face. She nuzzled him and asked,

"What's wrong?"

Babar sighed and said "I didn't tell you the whole story behind my mother's death"

Alice nuzzled him and he continued,

"A few days later a tan lioness with red eyes and dark brown stripe going down her head had come asking about some cubs. She couldn't give me names, so I dismissed her…"

He stopped again and more tears began to fall. Alice nuzzled him and said "its okay, I'm here"

Babar smiled a litte and continued,

"At that time mother came with Jack and Jake. The lioness saw them and attacked. Mother jumped in the way to protect the cubs, but the lioness was too strong. I hid the boys in a bush and went to help, but the lioness already had my mother in a death grip. I roared and pounced, knocking the lioness off my mother. We fought for a while till I felt my energy weaken, so I bit her ear and tore a chunk off. She roared in pain and ran off roaring we hadn't seen the last of her. I growled and went to check on mother, but she had already joined the Great Kings and Queens of the past and future"

Alice had tears following out of her eyes and said "I'm so sorry"

Babar nuzzled her and said "its okay, she died a hero"

Alice smiled and said "did you at least get that lioness name?"

Babar sighed and said "I will never forget her name"

Alice tiled her head and asked "what was it?"

Babar looked at Alice and she was taken back by the look in his eyes.

Babar's bright blue eyes were filled with hate as he said,

"The lioness name was, Zira"


	14. A new queen

Chapter 14: A new queen

Rose followed Rachel to a waste like land. The lionesses that were lying around was glaring at her and growling at her as she walked past. Soon a huge black lion stepped infornt of them. Rose's eyes went wide as she looked at the lion. _He more handsome than Babar _Rose thought.

"Brother, I brought you the young lioness that you asked for" Rachel said as she bowed

Nash nodded and walks around Rose.

"Ah such a beautiful sight" Nash purred

Rose bends down and blushed while Rachel laughed.

"Now my dear, tell me why would this lion choose my daughter over a fine dark pelt like yours"

"I really don't know sir"

"Tell me, what color pelt is this lion"

"White"

Nash stopped circling Rose and roared. Rose took a step back afraid she did something wrong.

"Nash, what is it?" Rachel asked walking over

"What a disgrace to this earth, a white lion" Nash roared

Then he turned to Rose and said "Light pelts are useless beings. They are a curse, light pelts are evil!"

Rose nodded and said "I can help, if you want"

Nash smiled and said "I like you; I see great things coming from you"

Rose smiled and Nash said "I have a proposal, what do you say about becoming my queen"

Rose smirked and nuzzled into Nash's black mane with a purr. Weeks past and Kula's belly had started show and Jack and Jake's manes started to come in. Babar and Alice have became closer and the pride is looking forward of the crowning of their future queen. Chumvi and Tama left for home, where they found their son, mated to Malka. At first they were upset and disprove, but they seen how happy their son was and gave them their blessings. Everything seems peaceful now, till Nash and his pride attacks.


	15. The Cub is Coming

Chapter 15: The Cub is Coming

It's been a whole year without any attacks. Flash says that Kula is due any day. Jack and Jake have gotten taller and their manes has grown even more. Flash even said that Alice is expecting a cub too. Victoria and Minus were happy to soon become grandparents. King Minus even got a new lioness, JoAnn. She joined a few weeks after King Chumvi and Queen Tama returned. JoAnn is good friends with Mheetu and Mya. But she feels the closest to Alice. Ruby was searching for her daughter, but soon gave up and continued life as it was, just with a sad attitude. One day Kula, JoAnn and Alice were relaxing under the sun when Kula roared out in pain.

Alice jumped up and asked "Kula are you alright?"

Kula shook her head and said "the cub is coming!"

JoAnn looked at Alice and said "I'll get Flash"

Alice nodded and JoAnn ran off. Alice turned to Kula and nuzzled her head.

"It's going to be okay"

Kula nodded and lay on her side till Mheetu and Flash came galloping over.

"Its okay, Kula you can push" said Flash

Kula nodded and began to push.

"Ahhh!" Kula roared

Soon the air was full of cries.

"Congrats Miss Kula, you have a son" said Flash handing the cub to his mother

The cub was dark brown with a pale brown muzzle, belly and paws. His eyeshades were dark and his nose was black. His tail tuff was black and his eyes are apple green.

"He's handsome" called a lioness

"What are you gonna name him?" asked JoAnn

Mheetu looked down at his new son and realize how much he looks like his old king.

"Taka"

Kula looked at her mate and growled "are you crazy! We're not naming my son dirt!"

Mheetu shook his head and said "it's not the meaning; it's who once had the name"

Kula tilted her head and Mheetu continued,

"My mother use to tell me a story of a cub named Taka. He was a prince and loved his big brother. He even saved his brother from leopards once. I truly look up to that cub and vowed if I ever had a son I would name him Taka. It also let me be close to my mother"

Kula smiled and said "Taka, it is"

Mheetu smiled and nuzzled his son and mate. In Nash and Rose's kingdom they were planning attack on the Sunrise Lands.

"Tomorrow we will attack!" Nash roared

His pride roared as an answer. Nash smiled and nuzzled his queen as they laughed evilly at the night's full moon.


	16. Attack

Chapter 16: Attack

Nash walked out of his kingdom with Rachel and Rose by his sides and his pride in tow. Zeus was flying over the Sunrise Lands when he spotted Nash and his pride.

"I must tell Minus!" cried Zeus before he raced away

Babar awoke to a nuzzled from his future mate and queen.

He licked Alice's neck with a purr and said "Morning Love"

Alice smiled and purred "Morning my dear"

Babar was about to say something when Zeus flew in frantic.

"Young master!" Zeus cried as he landed infornt of the prince and princess

Babar sat up and said "Zeus calm down and tell me what's wrong"

As Zeus was taking deep breathes Alice sat up too.

Zeus looked at Babar and cried "I seen an unknown pride of lions and they have Miss Rose. It's War!"

Babar and Alice looked at each other and Babar said "Alice rally the pride"

Alice nodded and ran to gather the pride. While Babar left to find his father and sister. He didn't have to look long because they were at the bottom of the Royal Cave talking.

"Celestia! Father!" Babar yelled as he ran to them

Once the he got to them he told them what Zeus said. Not long after Alice and the pride came walking over and they all set out to meet the unknown lions. The two prides met in the middle of the savannah. Nash stepped up with Rose by his side. Ruby was so happy to see her daughter that she forgot about the pride and ran to hug her.

"Oh my baby, I'm so glad you're okay" purred Ruby

Rose stepped back and said "of course I'm okay; I'm queen of this pride with a mate and a heir on the way"

Ruby's eyes were wide as was Minus and his pride.

Rose nuzzled her mother and said "please join us as we wipe these light pelted abominations off this earth"

Ruby was shocked but she managed to say "Why?"

Rose rolled her eyes and said "I know you want to destroy the ones who hurt you. For like I had fallen in love with a white lion and he choose a new comer over someone he knew since cub hood"

Babar growled and Alice nuzzled him and he quite down. Ruby thought on the words her daughter spoken and realized that this is not her daughter anymore.

Ruby stepped back, shaking her head as she said "No, I will not join you and you are no longer my daughter"

Rose eyes went wide as she growled and roared "Attack!"

Rachel was the one to pounce on Ruby and a fight soon broke out. As Rose charged at Alice who tripped her and pounced on the dark lioness, but Rose kicked Alice off in her stomach with claws out. Alice staggered to the ground gasping in pain. Rose laughed as she stalked the injured lioness going for the kill.


	17. Haven't seen the last

Chapter 17: Haven't seen the last

As Rose was going for the kill she was knocked down by a golden blur. Rose look up to be looking at an orange pool.

"Get, before I change my mind" snarled JoAnn

Rose nodded and ran off. Nash was fighting Babar when he saw his mate run in the shadows. He looked around and saw he was losing pride members. He thought he had enough lionesses after searching a year. But sadly he was wrong. Nash smacked Babar in the head and made him stumble a little.

"Retreat!" Nash roared before running off

Nash pride looked up and followed their king out of the Sunrise Lands. Rachel and Ruby were still fighting, but Ruby had more wounds and they were deep wounds.

"Rachel, let's go!" roared Nash

Rachel nodded and scratched Ruby's neck leaving another deep wound and ran off. Ruby fell to the ground with a thud.

"Alice stay with us" cried JoAnn

Minus was looking at his future daughter in-law and was shocked and scared. Alice was lying in a pool of blood.

"Zeus!" Minus roared

The young falcon flew over and Minus roared "get Flash, now!"

Zeus nodded and raced to find the young cheetah. He didn't even have to look long because the young cheetah was racing to the sad scene with another cheetah in tow. Flash went over sixty as she raced to the princess side. By the time Flash got to Alice Babar was crying on her getting blood on his white fur.

"Thank the kings and queens!" cried Minus as Flash walked over

Flash bowed and went to check on Alice. Minus looked at the other cheetah with a smile.

"Oh, forgive me you highness. My name is Dasher and I'm Flash's helper"

Minus nodded and said "Pleased to meet you"

Flash turned to Dasher and said "Go check on the other wounded"

Dasher nodded and walked off where he found Ruby lying in a pool of blood too. He looked up and saw Mheetu cleaning Mya's wounds.

"Um...Sir"

Mheetu looked and walked over to the young cheetah.

"Can you please carry her to where you stay?" Dasher asked

Mheetu nodded and picked up Ruby and headed to the Royal Cave. As Mheetu was making his way to the cave so was the rest of the pride and Babar carrying Alice's body. Mheetu sat Ruby in the back of the cave as Babar sat Alice on a grass and flower bed he and JoAnn made when they wound out she was pregnant.

"Now, leave please I need room to concentrate" said Flash as he walked in and worked on the injured lionesses

Babar paced as Mya and their friends and parents sat and lay around.

"Babar"

At the sound of his name he stops pacing and ran over to Flash.

"How is she? How is the cub?"

Flash looked up from the ground and in his eyes Babar's worst fear was confirmed.


	18. Sorry

Chapter 18: Sorry

"Babar I'm sorry, but the cub didn't make it" said Flash

Babar shook his head and roared "No!" as he ran to cave

Minus bowed his head and said "Thank You Flash"

Flash nodded and said "My pleaser, sire" and walked away with Dasher

"My baby!" cried Victoria as she fell to the ground

Minus looked at her and nuzzled her.

"This is my fault!"

Miuns sat up and said "how?"

Victoria sat up and sniffs some tears away and said "That lion, Nash…he's Alice's father"

Minus was shocked and speechless.

"I should of told her, told you" Victoria said the last part looking at Minus

Minus looked at Victoria and growled "Why didn't you?"

"I thought if you didn't know about Nash, I could protect you" Victoria cried as she buried her head in Minus' white mane

"But why?"

Victoria looked Minus in the eyes and said "let me tell you the truth"

Minus nodded and Victoria started the story,

"I left Nash after I found out he didn't love me, only to make cubs with dark pelts. But when Alice was born he was furious. He tried to kill us, but we escaped thanks to his mother. But we soon found a pride where I thought we can start over, that means new mate and all. I met a nice male and it was love. I gave birth to son not long after. Just as when we thought things were peaceful Nash and his pride showed up and killed my mate and son. Half of the pride was killed. That's when I came face to face with one of Nash's sisters. I killed her and me and Alice jumped off a cliff and ended here"

Minus was speechless and just nuzzled her. When he finally found his voice he said "its okay, I understand and it's not your fault"

Victoria looked up with tears and said "you're not mad?"

Minus took a paw and wipe her tears away and said "No, I love you Victoria and I wouldn't be mad at you at anything you do"

Victoria smiled and nuzzled Minus and said "I love you too"

In the cave Babar was looking at a sleeping Alice when Victoria and Minus walked up.

"How's she's doing, son?" Minus asked

Babar looked at his father and said "she thinks it's her fault we lost the cub"

Victoria dropped her head and more tears fell.

"Mother?"

Victoria looked up and said "Yes sweetie mommy's here"

"I'm…I'm sorry"

Victoria nuzzled her daughter and said "I have to tell you something, I should have told you a year ago"

Alice looked up and tilted her head.

Victoria sighed and began to tell Alice the story,

"I guess I should start from the beginning. When I was a cub my mother never stayed in one pride till we came across King Thabar's pride. You don't remember him because we left that pride when you were real young. Anyways I met his children and one of them was that lion you seen yesterday…"

"You mean the one who is mated to Rose?" Alice asked

Victoria nodded and continued,

"His name was Nash and the other two was the lioness we seen when our other pride was attack and the one who fought Ruby…"

"You mean Yevette?" Alice asked

Victoria nodded and started again,

"Yevette and Rachel were Nash's sisters. After awhile I have grown into a young lioness where I fell in love with Nash and him with me. It was after you were born I seen his true colors. He only mated with me to have more dark pelted lions. He told me he never loved me, I was a discrase to him with my light pelt. Thats when he try to kill us. His mother was the one to save us, but had to paid a price; her life"

Alice gasped and Victoria continued,

"I ran with you till we came upon King Raymond's pride. I thought there we could start over. I soon became close with the king's brother, Sony. A few months later I gave birth…"

"To Sonny, I know that part mother" said Alice

Victoria sighed and said "well the lions that attack us were your father and his pride. Sony had Sonny and was getting away but your father killed them both. I saw everything that's why I ran to you and told you to run"

"Then my aunt showed up and…" Alice started

"We fought and I killed her and now here we are" finished Victoria with a sigh

Alice looked down and said "it's not anyone's fault, I understand you wanted to protect me, right?"

Victoria nodded and Alice said "Okay, now we had an eventful day, we should get some rest"

Everyone nodded and headed for their spots for the night.


	19. Feelings blossoming

Chapter 19: Feelings blossoming

A few weeks later Mya was drinking at the water hole when Jake walked over.

"Morning Mya"

Mya looked up and smiled. Jack was becoming a handsome lion. _Wait! Handsome._ Mya looked at Jake again and sure enough he was a sight to see.

"Morning JJJake"

Jake laughed and said "what cat got your tongue"

Mya blushed and said "um…no"

She shook her head and decided to change to subject and asks him about his memory.

"So how's your memory coming?"

Jake sat and said "its coming along…I think. I mean I remember a place with a lot of green grass and a tawny lioness with blue eyes"

Mya nodded and said "well you remember someone, that's a good sign"

Jake nodded and looked to the sky and seen the sun was setting.

Jake looked at Mya and said "would you like to star glaze with me?"

Mya smiled and nodded. Then the two walked in to the savannah. On top of a mountain sat Babar and Alice.

"I can't believe tomorrow we will be crowned king and queen" said Babar

Alice smiled and nuzzled him.

"I'm ready as long as I have you"

Babar smiled and the two continued to star glaze. Under the Royal Cave laid Minus and Victoria together nuzzling each other.

"Dear when are we going to tell the children?" Victoria asked

Minus licked Victoria's cheek and said "tomorrow after the crowning"

Victoria sighed and said "I hope they are oaky with it"

Minus looked from Victoria to the stars and said "I couldn't agree more"

Jake and Mya were lying on their backs looking at the stars.

"Wow cool, look at that one" said Jake

Mya laughed and said "it looks like a two lions fighting over a zebra"

At that Jake looked at Mya and smiled, _she's so beautiful, but she would never look my way. _

Mya stop laughing when she saw Jake staring at her.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

Jake shook his head and said "What"

Mya giggled and said "what were you thinking about?"

Jake got up and walked off a bit and sat.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I always had a crush on you since I was young"

Mya, who was sitting up, smiled and walked over to him and nuzzled into his growing auburn mane.

"I just realized that I had feelings for you today, if you want we can go from there" Mya said looking Jake in his orange eyes

Jake smiled and nuzzled Mya with a purr and said "I wouldn't have it any other way"


	20. Preparing

Chapter 20: Preparing

The next morning the pride woke early, they have a lot of work to prepare for the wedding this afternoon. Babar and Alice woke up early too and went on a morning walk before they were forbidden to see each other till the ceremony.

"I can't believe that in a few hours I'm going to be queen" Alice said with a sigh

Babar looked at Alice and said with a smirk "I thought you said you were ready, as long as you have me"

Alice looked from the ground to the sky to Babar and said "but I can't ignore the feelings that you made the wrong choice"

Babar nuzzled Alice and said "I knew you were the one when I saved you"

Alice purred and nuzzled back. Mya was having an early morning walk also when she came across a grassy hill that overlooks a field of flowers.

"Hey" a gruff voice said making Mya jump a couple feet off the ground

Mya turned her head to see a laughing Jack.

"You scared me!"

Jack laughed and said "I know"

Mya rolled her eyes and said "what do you want?"

Jack stops laughing and said as he sat next to Mya,

"I have been thinking"

Mya smirked and said "that's new"

Jack smiled and it faded as soon as it came and said "I was thinking about mates"

Mya's eyes lit up as she said "Aww, who the lucky lioness"

Jack looked at Mya and thought with a sigh _might as well get it over with_,

"You"

Mya's reddish brown eyes widen and said "I'm flattered, but I can't"

Jack's eyes grew wide with hurt and said "why, is it because I'm younger"

Mya shook her head and "no, that's not it at all"

Jack's eyes were full of anger and hurt as he growled "than why?"

Mya looked at Jack and said "because my heart belongs to another lion"

Jack was token back and growled "who?"

Mya shook her head and said "I can't tell you yet"

Jack roared and Mya stepped back.

Jack turned to Mya and she said "I can't tell you because I promised my father that when I found that special someone he would be the first one to know"

Jack growled and started pacing.

Mya sighed and said "after I tell my father, I promise to tell you next"

Jack stops pacing and looked at Mya. He was going to say something but a roar made him think otherwise.

Mya sighed and said "I have to go" and ran off to the Royal Cave

Jack sat and roared to the sky. When Mya got home Babar, Jake, her father and King Minus were gone.

"Mya, in the back" Ruby yelled

Ruby had recovered nicely after the battle with Rachel. Mya nodded and followed the older lioness in the back of their home.

Alice smiled once she seen her friend. Mya walked over and the two head butted each other.

"Ready to become queen" laughed JoAnn

Alice chuckled and said "not really"

The lionesses laughed and began to get Alice ready for her big day.


	21. Stories of the Pride Lands

Chapter 21: Stories of the Pride Lands

Alice took at deep breath as she started the walk to Babar with Mya and JoAnn on her sides. When Babar saw his bride a huge grin spread across his face. When Alice reached Babar Flash began the ceremony. Just as the two were about to nuzzle, thunder roared across the now dark sky.

"What's happening?" Alice asked

"A war is about to happen"

Everyone looked around to see a baboon with a staff.

"Rafiki, old friend it's good to see you" said Minus giving to primate a hug

Rafiki laughed and said "yes, but I'm afraid this reunion is caused on bad terms"

Everyone gasped and minus looked at his old friend.

"What's going on?"

Rafiki sighed and said "let me tell you a story"

Everyone laid down and got comformable as Rafiki began,

"Years ago the Pride Lands queen, Uru gave birth to two sons. The oldest resembles the king and the second born resembles the queen. The princes loved each other and were close where they were never apart. When the princes were teenagers, the youngest Taka met a young lioness name Zira…"

At that Babar growled

"The lioness went through a lot and it turned her heart to hate. Zira maitpanite Taka to believe that the reason he wasn't chosen to become king was because King Ahadi seen that he was unfit to rule. Taka soon grew apart from his family and befriends hyenas. One day Taka got an idea to ambush his brother and father. He led them to the elephant grave yard where the hyenas attacked. In the fray of the attack Taka managed to get scratched across the eye. His plan worked half way because in the attack the hyenas killed Ahadi, but Mufasa survived. Taka was furious that now Mufasa was king. Taka soon changed his name to Scar, because of the reminder of the dreadful day. Mufasa took the throne a few months after with a young lioness name Sarabi as his queen. A year and half later Sarabi gave birth to a son, Prince Simba. When Mufasa's son was born all the good in Taka's heart was gone. He planned to get rid of his nephew by sending him to the grave yard. Mufasa saved Simba and his friend and that night Scar planed another scheme to kill his nephew, this time he planned to kill Mufasa and Simba. He and his hyena friends started a stampede in the gourd. In the process Scar killed Mufasa by throwing him into the stamped. Scar told young Simba that the death of Mufasa was his fault and to run away and never return. Years later Simba returned as a young adult. Scar confesses to killing his brother thinking his nephew was going to die. But Simba with new found energy fought Scar and took his place as the rightful king. Zira thought Simba killed Scar and set out for revenge. A couple months later Simba's queen Nala gave birth to two sons. When they were a few months old Zira plotted to kill them to get to Simba…"

Everyone gasped and Mheetu growled as he thought _my poor sister_. JoAnn looked up from the ground and said "wait, those names sound familiar"

Everyone looked at her and Rafiki said "all the answers you seek will reveal themselves soon"

Minus looked at Rafiki and said "so did this lioness...Zira kill the king's sons?"

"Sadly yes, and King Simba exclied her and her followers to the Outlands"

"So why exactly is there a war?" Kula asked

"A few months after the murders, Queen Nala gave birth to a daughter. The princess later ran into Zira's youngest son, Kovu. Where now they are adults and had found upendi. Now a war is set" Rafiki finished

"Poor pride, they been through a lot" said Victoria leaning on Minus

"Yes, but I know you and your daughter have been through some dangers too"


	22. Crowning Ceremony

Chapter 22: Crowning Ceremony

Victoria and Alice were surprised and shocked.

"How did you know?" Victoria asked

Rafiki laughed and said "Renee"

Alice looked at her mother and said "mother who's Renee?"

Victoria sighed and said "she's your grandmother, Nash's mother"

Alice's eyes grew wide as Rafiki said "yes she's been telling me a lot of things"

Alice looked at the baboon and said "like what?"

Rafiki laughed and said "time will tell; now I have to go. I have a union to perform"

Like magic he disappeared leaving everyone looking confused.

"Where did he go?" said a lioness from the pride

Minus chuckled and said "its ok everyone, that's how he leaves"

Before anyone could say anything else Minus began speaking with authority in his voice,

"Before we finished the crowning ceremony of my son Prince Babar and his future mate and queen, Princess Alice. Victoria and I have an announcement to make"

Everyone turned to the current king curious looks filled their eyes. Minus took a deep breath and looked at Victoria who nuzzled him.

Minus turned back to his pride and said "There's going to be a new addition to the Sunrise pride"

The pride erupted in roars as Minus and Victoria looked over to their children who had wide grins on their faces.

"Mother! I'm so happy!" purred Alice as she hugged Victoria

Babar smiled and hugged Minus and said "I'm gonna be a big brother"

Victoria smiled and said "in a week's time we will become mates"

The pride erupted in another riot of roars as JoAnn and Mya ushered Alice away to the top of the Royal Cave. The lionesses groomed her fur till it was smooth and clean.

JoAnn looked at her friend and smiled "ready"

Alice nodded and said "more than I'll ever be"

Just as Alice was about to walk out of the cave Victoria ran in.

"Here" Victoria said after placing a crown of red roses on her daughter's head

Alice purred "thank you" as she hugged her mother

Soon the sound of an elephant trumpet got the lionesses attention. Alice took deep breaths with her mother, Mya and JoAnn at her sides as she walked down the slope. Once at her lover's side Victoria, Mya and JoAnn went to the sides.

Flash cleared his throat and began the ceremony,

"We are gathering her today to witness the union of two hearts that had found upendi"

The pride erupted in cheers and roars.

Flash looked at Babar and said "your vows"

Babar nodded and turned to Alice and said "Alice, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart and mind inspire me to be the best lion I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow"

Alice smiled; she had tears in her eyes as she began to say her vows,

"Babar, today I take you to be my mate and king. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend"

Flash smiled and said "I now pronounce you mates" then he turned to Babar and said "you may nuzzled your bride"

Babar nodded and nuzzled Alice, who nuzzled back. Then they roared to the lands to let everyone know that they are mates and the new King and Queen of the Sunrise Lands.


	23. Celebration and a Promise

Chapter 23: Celebration and a Promise

The pride had gather in a clearing with a clear pound in the middle. The lioness had caught three zebras and two antelopes. The monkeys and birds were making music; Alice and Babar were dancing with a few other pride members. Then a roar was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at a boulder to see Victoria sitting with her tail wrapped around her.

"I have a song for the new king and queen"

Everyone sat or lay as Victoria began to sing,

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way**_

_**Lost in the moment and each other's face**_

_**Like there's nobody else in the word**_

_**I was enough for her not long ago**_

_**I was her number one, she told me so**_

Alice smiled at her mother.

_**And she still means the world to me, just so you know**_

_**So be careful when you hold my girl**_

This time it was Babar's turn to smile at Victoria.

_**Time changes everything, life must go on**_

_**And I'm not gonna stand in your way**_

_**But I loved her first, I held her first**_

_**And a place in my heart will always be hers**_

_**From the first breath she breathed **_

_**When she first smiled at me **_

_**I knew the love of a mother runs deep**_

_**And I prayed that she'd find someday**_

_**But it's still hard to give her away**_

Victoria and Alice had tears in their eyes.

_**I loved her first**_

_**How could that beautiful lioness with you **_

_**Be the same little cub that I knew **_

_**The one I read all those cub-tales to**_

_**And put to sleep all those nights**_

_**And I knew I the first time I saw you with her **_

_**It was only a matter of time**_

_**I loved her first, I held her first**_

_**And a place in my heart will always be hers**_

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

_**When she first smiled at me**_

_**I knew the love of a mother runs deep**_

_**And I prayed to the kings and queens that she'd finds you someday**_

_**But it's still hard to give her away**_

_**I loved her first**_

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

_**When she first smiled at me**_

_**I knew the love of a mother runs deep**_

_**Someday you might know what I'm going through**_

_**When a miracle smiles up at you**_

_**I loved her first**_

Victoria walked down and was hugged by the new king and queen.

Babar nuzzled Victoria and said "I promise"


	24. Keeping Promises

Chapter 24: Keeping Promises

As Alice and Babar were saying goodbye before going on their wedding retreat, Mya walked over to Mheetu who was playing with Taka.

"Father"

Mheetu looked up and smiled "yes princess"

"Can we take a walk?"

Mheetu nodded and walked away with Mya. Mheetu followed Mya out of clearing to the watering hole and sat.

"Father I'm just going to come out and say that I have found a mate"

Mheetu's blue eyes went wide and asked "who?"

"Jake"

Mheetu smiled and said "he's a good boy, are you happy?"

Mya nodded and said "yes, we want to do the ceremony after Minus and Victoria's"

Mheetu nodded and said "we will talk to Babar and Alice when they return"

Mya nodded and hugged her father. On a hill sat Jack and Jake.

"So I was thinking we travel around to find our real families" Jake said looking out at the sunset

Jack sighed and said "yea I was thinking that too, so when should we leave"

Jake looked from the sky to his twin and said "in couple of months when our manes are done growing and we had all of our hunting lessons"

Jack nodded and said "okay" and yawned

Jake chuckled and said "seems like it's time for bed" giving a yawn of his own

Jack chuckled and followed his brother down the hill for a night's rest. As the twins were walking up the rocky stairs a voice called out to them.

"Jake, Jack!"

They looked down and saw Mya. Jake smiled and went over to Mya and nuzzled her with a purr. Jack saw all of this and growled.

Jake stopped and looked at his brother and said "what's wrong?"

Jack pounced on Jake and two went rolling.

"Jake" Mya cried

All the commotion had broung the attention of the pride. By this time Mheetu had jumped in between the brother's battle.

"What the heck is going on here" Mheetu roared

"That's what I would like to know" Jake said wiping some blood off his chin with a paw

Jack snarled and said "he took my love away"

"Jack, please don't be this way" cried Mya as Jake nuzzled her

Jack growled and ran off leaving his brother and the pride staring at his retreating form.


	25. An Unlikely Friend

Chapter 25: An Unlikely Friend

A month after the brothers had their fight Babar and Alice returned with good to hear some bad news.

"Oh dear" said Alice as she leaned on her mate

Babar sighed said "have you been looking"

JoAnn nodded and said "yes sire, Mheetu is out there"

Babar nodded and said "how long has he been looking?"

JoAnn looked at her king and said "Mheetu has been searching since a week after Jack ran off"

Out in the jungle Jack laid trying to hunt a rabbit.

"If you're trying to catch that rabbit, you're doing it wrong"

Jack turned around to see an old hyena. The hyena was smoky gray with a pale underbelly and yellow eyes.

"What do you want" Jack growled

The hyena jumped down and said "to know why a young lion like you is away from your pride"

"What is it to you" Jack snarled

The hyena laughed and said "I have seen a lot and would like to help"

"Why would you help me?" Jack growled

The hyena looked down and said "I use to have a lion for a friend, until this lioness turned him against us and his family"

Jack tilted his head and said "Scar" remembering the story Rafiki told

The hyena nodded and said "so what's going on with you, why are you away from your pride"

Jack sighed and said "I found out the love of my life is with my brother"

The hyena's eyes went wide and said "you have to go back and make truce with him"

Jack shook his head and said "why?"

The hyena said "let me tell you a story, the reason why Scar came to us is because he was heart-broken. He had fell in love with a lioness and his brother took her as his mate and future queen…"

Jack growled and the hyena chuckled and said "let me finished"

Jack growled, but nodded.

"Scar's brother didn't know of Scar feelings till Sarabi the lioness was expecting. With all the lies Zira told Scar his heart was filled with darkness Scar tried to kill Sarabi, the lioness he loved and in the end killed his own brother"

Jack was speechless as the hyena said "so please return home"

Jack nodded and got up and began to walk away. Then he stopped.

"Wait…I didn't get your name"

But the hyena was gone. Jack sighed and began his journey home.


	26. Name Throwing

Chapter 26: Name Throwing

"Babar have you seen Jake?" Mya asked

The white lion shook his and Mya sighed. Then she ran off into the savannah.

"Jake, Jake!" Mya began to shout

"Yes dear"

Mya turned and saw her mate. She ran to him and nuzzled into Jake's auburn mane.

"What's going on?" Jake asked looking at Mya

Mya took deep breathes and said "you know how I wasn't feeling well, right"

Jake nodded and Mya continued "I went to go see Flash and…"

"And what's wrong?" Jake asked giving Mya a nuzzle

"We're expecting"

Jake didn't say anything or do anything but faint.

"You got to be kidding me" Mya growled

"Only my brother"

Mya turned and smiled.

"Jack!" Mya cried as she ran to the young lion and hugged him

"I missed you and I'm sorry" said Mya

Jack pulled away and said "no Mya, I'm the one who's sorry"

Mya looked down and said "there's someone out there, it's just not me"

Jack smiled and said "I know and I'm happy for you guys"

"Thanks"

Mya and Jack looked and saw Jake getting off the ground. The brothers hugged as Mya smiled on. Months past and the lionesses that were expecting bellies were getting bigger. One day the lionesses; Mya, Alice and Victoria were lying on some rocks talking about their future cubs.

"So have any of you thought of names?" asked Victoria with a smile

Mya nodded and said "Flash said I'm having a girl, so I'm going to name her Destiny"

Alice purred and said "that's a beautiful name"

Mya looked at Victoria and said "did you think of a name for your son?"

Alice look at her mother as Victoria nodded and said "yes, I was thinking of the name Alexander"

Mya nodded and looked down at Alice from her higher rock and said "and you, your highness"

Alice groans and said "what did I tell you, just call…"

"You Alice, I know" Mya said as she rolled her eyes

Alice chuckled and said "I was thinking about Lynn for a girl and Winston for a boy"

"Those are good names for our prince and princess" said Mya

Alice nodded and yawned.

Mya and Victoria giggled and said "I think we are due for a nice nap"

Alice nodded and laid her head on her paws and drifted off to sleep.


	27. A Dark prince is born

Chapter 27: A dark prince is born

Alice woke up a few weeks later and yawned.

Babar opened his eyes and nuzzled his mate, then he nuzzled Alice's swollen belly.

"Morning you three" Babar purred as he nuzzled his mate's belly

Alice smiled and nuzzled back. Then she got up and began to walk out of the cave.

"Hey wait" Babar yelled as he got up and ran after Alice

Alice was making her way down the rocky stairs when she looked up and said "I'm just going to the watering hole"

Then she continued down the stairs and into the savannah. Babar jumped two steps at a time till his paws reached solid ground.

"And I'm coming with you" Babar said as he walked over to Alice's side with little afford

Alice rolled her eyes and tried walked faster which turn out as a waddle.

"Aww, look at the lioness that waddles" laughed Babar

Alice turned and growled "you don't want to do that"

Babar fake scared and said "what are you going to do, waddle me to death" with a snicker

Alice growled playfully and swat at him, but babar ducked. Just then Alice fell to the ground on her side.

"Alice!" Babar roared as he raced to his mate's side

"Alice, love what's wrong?"

Alice cringed, but managed to look at Babar and said "I think the cubs are coming"

Babar paced and looked down at Alice and asked "are you hurting?"

Alice rolled her eyes and said "ya think"

Babar nodded and said "I'll go get help"

Alice shook her head and said "no, please don't leave"

Then another wave of pain shot through her. Babar roared to get the attention of the pride. A few minutes later JoAnn, Mya and Victoria ran up.

"Babar, what's going on?" Victoria asked

"Its time" Babar said

The lionesses nodded and helped Alice up and to walk home. Once they the cave another wave of pain hit Alice and she fell on her side.

"Someone, get Flash" Minus roared

Not long after Flash walked in and sat by Alice's tail.

"Not long, just push" Flash told Alice

Alice took deep breathes and started pushing. Soon the pain halted.

"Congrats, you have a healthy son" Flash said handing Alice her new son

Alice looked at the cub and had the urge to growl, but she couldn't find it in her heart to do so. The reason why, is her son had a coat as black as night. His muzzle was a dark grey. _This is my son, no matter what he looks like. He's my little dark prince _Alice thought with a purred.

"What are you going to name him?" Mya asked

Alice smiled and said "Darkon, my little dark one"

Then Alice felt another sharp pain and began pushing. After a few minutes the pain stop and Alice had another cub in her paws.

"Congrats, you have a healthy daughter" Flash said

The cub was bright yellow with an of white muzzle, belly, under eyeshades and paws.

"She's beautiful" Victoria purred

Alice licked her daughter's head and said "my little Lynn"

With those words said the pride got ready for the prince and princess ceremony to the kingdom. Everything had turned out fine and a new era has begun.

_THE END_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well that was the end of this book, please look out for my next one 'A Dark Prince'. Please review and tell me what you liked, disliked and your favorite characters and parts; if you have one. Thank You!**


End file.
